


Roll Me Over

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Louden Swain Song, Blow Jobs, Do not pass go, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, SEND ME TO HELL, do not collect $200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: There's always been an unspoken thing between Rob and Billy. They find out what it is finally.**Written out of Spite for the Louden Swain mini bang banning RPF**





	Roll Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing any super smutty RPF. Enjoy, you sick fuckers.

           Chicago. Rob sighed as he looked out his hotel room window at the rain that pounded against it. His fingers moved absent-mindedly, plucking a few notes out of his acoustic guitar. As much as he loved hanging out with Rich, it was sometimes a bit too much. He had offered his room as a place to hang out and drink, but Briana insisted on going barhopping with the rest of the “fluffers”, and the new meat, David. Rob looked down at the strings as his fingers caught on them and pulled softly. A knock on the door jarred him out of his thoughts. He quickly went through a mental checklist of who it could be, but only came up with Creation staffers. Maybe it was his new handler wanting to go through the schedule for Friday, as if he didn’t know the routine by heart at this point. Rob stood up and set his guitar on the chair before walking over to look through the peephole. Recognizing the person on the other side immediately, he unlocked the bolt and opened the door.

“Billy?” Rob greeted, standing in the entryway, one hand on the door. “I thought you were out with Rich and them.”

“Nah,” Billy shrugged. “I wasn’t really up to going out with everyone.” He lifted up a 6-pack of Sierra Nevada and smirked. “I’d be down for some Pay-Per-View and chill, though.”

Rob smiled and stepped to the side to let Billy in. He closed the door behind him, then turned in time to see Billy pick up his guitar. His pulse started to race at the thought of hanging out with Billy alone. He had done so well keeping his stupid crush hidden. It didn’t help that every time Rich went on a tangent about Billy being a practical sex god, his brain supplied endless images of the possibilities.

“So,” Rob cleared his throat, “what are you in the mood to watch?”

“I’m not picky,” Billy replied, softly picking through a rift from Roll Me Over.

Rob swallowed and turned away to mess with the television. Of course he would pick THAT song. There was no way that Billy could know that he wrote the song about him. Even Rob continued to intensely deny it to himself. “Guardians of the Galaxy 2 sounds good.” He picked the movie, agreed to the charges, then set the remote down, before joining Billy on the edge of the bed.

“Great music,” Billy commented putting the acoustic back on the chair then turning to grin at Rob. “Beer?” Rob nodded and he reached down to grab two bottles. He handed one over, then twisted the top off of his.

“Thanks,” Rob acknowledged, almost forgetting he had the beer in his hand as he watched Billy take a sip. Once he realized he was staring, he turned quickly and watched the screen, internally chastising himself for being so damn obvious.

Billy sat back down, then leaned back until he was propped up on his elbows. “Did you see the first one?”

“Uh, yeah,” Rob affirmed, taking a sip.

“Who’s your favorite?”

“Groot.”

Billy snorted a little. “Should have guessed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rob huffed.

“You’re a passive spirit,” Billy explained. “But when you get mad,” he pointed at the screen with his bottle, where it showed Groot attacking a small creature, “you’re adorable.”

“Well, I—“ Rob scoffed. “I mean—I don’t—“

Billy chuckled and took a sip of beer. “Exactly.”

“Wait, did you call me adorable?” Rob asked.

“Maybe,” Billy smirked. “Problem?”

“No,” Rob mumbled, turning away to take a drink in an attempt to hid his furious blushing.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, too,” Billy continued. Rob looked back and saw that Billy had turned on his side, facing him.

Rob averted his eyes and stared down at his bottle, trying to remind himself that nothing was happening, Billy was definitely not hitting on him, and he needed to calm the fuck down. “Who—Who is your favorite?” He asked, trying to divert the conversation.

“Hmm,” Billy mused. “I’m not sure. Maybe Rocket.”

“Really?” Rob raised an eyebrow. “He’s so mean.”

“Yeah, but that’s what’s fun about him, you know?” Billy shrugged.

They continued to watch the movie in relative silence, apart from the expected giggles and laughs. Rob could feel his heart do a flip every time he caught the sound of Billy’s low chuckle, increasing with the amount of beer he was consuming. About halfway through, he attempted to take a drink and noticed his bottle was empty. Rob shook it in front of Billy and he nodded, reaching down to grab a full one. As Billy handed the new beer over, Rob went to grab it and accidently brushed against his fingers, causing a blush to spread rapidly across his cheeks. Billy didn’t let go of the beer, choosing instead to grin at Rob.

“Billy, just…” Rob tugged a little at the beer and Billy wrapped his fingers around Rob’s in response.

“I meant what I said,” Billy stated, sitting up and moving closer to Rob.

“A-About what?” Rob stuttered.

“You being cute,” Billy smirked. “I always thought so.”

“Well,” Rob could feel his heart pounding against his chest, “everyone does. It’s my shtick, you know?”

Billy shook his head. “Not like that.” He reached up and tucked a stray curl behind Rob’s ear, the contact causing the singer to close his eyes and shudder a bit. “I mean cute like every time we’re performing, I have to force myself to look away so I don’t end up staring.”

Rob opened his eyes and stared into Billy’s. He was much closer than he thought. “I like it when you stare.”

“Some songs, I can’t even chance a look at you,” Billy admitted. “The way you move your hips, and the growl in your voice…” He moved his hand under Rob’s chin, cupping it.

“I wrote it for you,” Rob blurted out, taking a deep breath.

“Wrote what?” Billy asked, a little confused.

“Roll Me Over,” Rob explained. “It’s—it’s about you.”

Billy’s eyes grew wide, and he tugged Rob’s face forward, capturing his lips. Rob sighed into the kiss, disregarding all thought of the movie and focusing on how Billy’s beard tickled against his own. After a few moments, Billy pulled away, grinning. “Do you want that?”

Rob could feel his cock twitch in his jeans and he nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

Billy pulled away and stood up, taking the beer with him. Rob stood up as well, confused, until he saw him setting it down on one of the end tables along with his glasses. Billy walked back over and stood in front of Rob before placing his hands on the singer’s chest. He shoved Rob a little forcefully, causing him to fall backward and bounce a little on the mattress. Rob gasped and scrambled up onto his elbows in time to see Billy kneeling between his legs, his hands running up Rob’s thighs.

“How—How long have you…” Rob started to ask, before it trailed off into a moan once Billy cupped his groin.

“The whole time, I think,” Billy replied, his fingers deftly unfastening the fly on Rob’s jeans. “Just didn’t realize what it was until I saw you and Rich together.”

“Me and Rich?” Rob squeaked.

Billy nodded. “God, I was so jealous of him.” He leaned forward and mouthed at Rob’s length, still trapped under his briefs. “Everyone thinks you two are secretly together.”

“B-But Rich is straight,” Rob argued, fisting the sheets as Billy finally pulled his briefs down past his knees, releasing his cock into the open air.

“Well, I know that now,” Billy countered, teasing Rob with soft little licks on and under the head. “Then there was Phoenix…”

“What about Phoenix?” Rob gasped as Billy took him in his mouth, nearly to the hilt. He made Rob wait on his answer as he sucked and bobbed his head, humming to create soft vibrations that he could tell had an effect on the singer. Rob worked up the willpower to tear a hand away from the sheets and thrust it into Billy’s dark curls. He tugged slightly and Billy moaned, gripping Rob’s thighs tighter, pushing them apart slightly. A few moments later, Billy pulled off, insensitive to Rob’s whine.

“I heard you,” Billy finally answered, ducking down farther this time, giving Rob’s perineum a soft lick. “In the room next to me. I heard you say my name.”

Rob closed his eyes and threw his head back as Billy moved farther down to lap at his rim. Phoenix. He was alone in his room before they had to be at sound check on Saturday night, and he knew from what Billy had been wearing all weekend, he would need to make sure he didn’t get a boner on stage. There was no way he could have known how thin those walls were and with how far gone he was, face to the mattress and pounding his ass with all four fingers on his right hand, he had no idea how loud he was being. Rob would be embarrassed if he didn’t find it so hot that Billy had actually overheard him.

“Holy fuck, you’re going to kill me,” Rob panted, letting out a loud moan at how Billy’s beard felt against his sensitive skin.

“Guess I’ll be your executioner, then,” Billy’s voice was muffled from between Rob’s legs, but he could feel the guitarist smirk. A finger pushed against Rob’s rim and he relaxed, allowing the digit to be pushed in. “Fuck, you just sucked that in, didn’t you?” Billy pulled his finger out and stood up. “Lube?”

“Carry on,” Rob breathed. “Front pocket.” Billy stepped away and Rob took the opportunity to kick off his jeans the rest of the way. After a few moments of rummaging around, Billy returned with his travel bottle of lube and a condom. He set the items to the side, then shoved his arm under Rob’s hips, gripping the other side, and seamlessly rolling him over onto his stomach. Rob squeaked a bit in surprise and Billy grinned.

“Just giving you what you wanted, baby,” Billy explained, giving Rob’s bare ass a soft slap. “On your knees.” Rob grumbled a bit, but complied, pushing his ass up into the air so it was on display. “Perfect.” Billy popped open the bottle of lube and coated his finger in it before using it to circle Rob’s rim again. The muscle puckered and twitched, practically begging for something to be put inside. Billy indulged it, pressing one finger in again.

“M-More,” Rob moaned, pressing back on the single digit.

Billy groaned and palmed himself a bit with his other hand. “Christ, Robbie. I had no idea you were such a slut for something up your ass.”

Rob chuckled breathily. “Learn something new every day.” Billy pulled out and Rob whined at the loss, but gasped as the single finger was quickly replaced by two.

“You’re taking it so well,” Billy bit his bottom lip as he thrust his fingers in and out of Rob. “I can’t wait to get in there.” Rob grasped at the sheets under his hands, reminding himself to not grab at his steadily leaking cock. No way was he going to come before Billy was inside of him.

Billy was starting to grow impatient and after only a few minutes, coated a third finger in lube and worked it into Rob’s ass. Like the others, Rob took it just as well, his body offering up little resistance. Soon, he could tell from Rob’s movements that he was ready for Billy’s cock.

“Come on…Please…” Rob begged, his hole fluttering as Billy pulled his fingers out.

“So greedy,” Billy hissed, releasing his neglected erection from his jeans as fast as possible. He ripped the condom open and rolled it on, moaning through a few strokes. “Ready for me?”

“Been ready for you for years,” Rob growled, pushing his ass up even farther. Billy quickly lubed his cock up, grabbed hold of Rob’s hips, then pressed it to his entrance. Slowly, he pushed into Rob, moaning as the heat began to envelope his length.

“You feel so fucking good,” Billy breathed, his fingertips digging into Rob’s skin, no doubt hard enough to cause bruises. Rob couldn’t respond with anything more coherent than a moan as Billy slowly buried himself to the hilt. He didn’t even have time to ask before Rob started pulling away, then slamming his ass back onto Billy’s cock. Billy slapped Rob’s hip to still him.

“I’ll start when I decide to, got it?” Billy spat, keeping Rob’s hips still against his own. “This ass is mine, and I’m gonna use it the way I want when I want.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Rob nodded, surprisingly very into Billy taking control.

“Good boy,” Billy praised, slowly pulling out of Rob, then thrusting back in. He used Rob’s hips as leverage, pushing in and out of him slowly before quickly gaining speed. With how long it had taken them to finally get together he, knew that neither of them were bound to last very long. Billy bent over Rob, nipping and sucking at his neck as one hand wound under Rob’s body and wrapped around his hard, wet cock.

Rob was reduced to moans and cries of pleasure, silently rejoicing when Billy grabbed hold of his erection. He felt Billy’s teeth clamp down on his shoulder and heard a loud moan as Billy thrust deep inside of him. The pressure from the condom filling pushed Rob over the edge and he cried out, spilling onto the sheets as Billy stroked him through it. Billy started to soften and pulled out, flopping on his back next to Rob on the bed. Neither could do nothing but pant for a few moments until Rob turned his head to look at Billy.

“So, that happened,” Rob grinned.

Billy chuckled. “Fucking finally.”

“Maybe it should…” Rob bit his bottom lip. “Keep happening. If that’s okay.”

Billy turned his entire body toward Rob and propped his head up with his elbow. “I’ve been stupid in love with you for years, so yeah. It’s definitely okay.”

Rob grinned again and turned his back to Billy before backing up into him and letting Billy wrap his arm around his waist. “I guess I’ve been stupid in love with you, too.” He looked back at Billy and accepted the kiss that the guitarist gave him.

“Guess we’re both stupid,” Billy mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Rob’s curls as exhaustion started to set in. Rob closed his eyes, content with Billy snug against his back. Just as sleep started to wash over him, his eyes snapped open and he wiggled out of Billy’s arms.

Billy groaned and opened one eye, watching as Rob got out of bed. “What are you doing?”

“Got a song idea,” Rob smiled, pulling a notebook out of his bag. “Go ahead and sleep.”

“’Kay,” Billy mumbled, closing his eyes again.

***

“So, this is a new song,” Rob announced into the microphone, smiling at the Saturday night crowd a few months later. “It’s called ‘Stupid Love’,” he looked over at Billy and grinned. “and it’s about me and my partner being stupid in love and not realizing for years.” He backed away from the mic and Billy stepped forward, issuing the opening rift. 

 


End file.
